


punch-drunk fingerprints- Traducción

by dari2210



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dari2210/pseuds/dari2210
Summary: En un mundo donde cada toque que te da tu alma gemela deja una marca temporal en la piel, Draco Malfoy de repente encuentra que su vida se ha convertido en un cliché enorme porque el Niño Que Vivió Dos Veces no tiene idea de cómo respetar el espacio personal.





	punch-drunk fingerprints- Traducción

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [punch-drunk fingerprints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684710) by [tamerofdarkstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamerofdarkstars/pseuds/tamerofdarkstars). 



**_punch-drunk fingerprints (o amor desde el primer toque)_ **

 

A pesar de que no estaba explícitamente establecido dentro de su tregua temporal, Draco asumió que Potter era consciente de que la noción del espacio personal aún seguía vigente.

Especialmente en lugares públicos, por ejemplo, en el medio de un maldito corredor, pero no, El Niño Que Vivió (dos veces) apareció revoloteando por la esquina, grandes y brillantes ojos verdes detrás de unos lentes torcidos, y cuando vio a Draco tratando de caminar y hurgar en su bolsa al mismo tiempo lo agarró por la muñeca.

 _Con sus dedos_. Lo agarró por la muñeca y tiró de él, como si hubiesen sido los mejores amigos durante años en lugar de tener una incómoda tregua de tal-vez-no-queremos-matarnos-mutuamente por un mes y medio.

"¡Malfoy! ¡Genial, bien, ven conmigo!"

"¿¡Qué demonios—" Gritó Draco tropezando, mientras Potter continuaba medio corriendo medio caminando por el pasillo del cuarto piso.

Potter no respondió hasta que estuvieron en un salón vacío, tirando de Draco hacia una estantería en la esquina. Sin detenerse, Potter sacó su varita del bolso con la mano que no sujetaba la muñeca de Draco y la agitó. La estantería crujió y se movio hacia adelante y Potter arrastró a Draco a la penumbra, dejando que la estantería se cerrara detrás de ellos.

Potter suspiró, aliviado, y se desplomó contra la pared.

Draco miró su oscuro perfil con total y absoluta incredulidad. "¿Qué" Comenzó. "demonios está mal contigo?"

Potter negó con la cabeza. "¿No lees _El Profeta_?"

"¿Por qué iba a leer _El Profeta_?" Gruñó Draco, y con razón. _El Profeta_ había estado tratando desesperadamente de resarcir la mierda que fue su reportaje durante los últimos dos años con artículos sobre los Mortífagos y sus familias, con el propósito de _informar_ _a_ _la_ _gente_. La familia Malfoy y su épica caída desde la gracia aparecieron casi tan a menudo como Harry Potter, El Héroe del Mundo Mágico. Es decir, en cada jodida página. Entonces no, no culpará a Drago por no apoyar a los imbéciles que hacen ese periódico. "Rita Skeeter puede besarme—"

Potter lo interrumpió. "Hicieron otro artículo sobre mi alma gemela. Lo cual, desafortunadamente, enloqueció a más de la mitad de esta escuela."

Draco bufó de una forma muy poco digna "Por alguna razón, me parece que deberías estar encantado con eso."

"Claramente no me conoces tan bien." Dijo Potter secamente y comenzó a caminar.

Eso tuvo el desafortunado efecto de que Draco y Potter se dieran cuenta de que los dedos de Potter todavía estaban sujetos alrededor de la muñeca de Draco y se separaron casi inmediatamente, Draco chocó contra la pared lateral del estrecho pasadizo en el que Potter lo había arrastrado sin su permiso. Potter parecía vagamente avergonzado en la penumbra y Draco decidió por su cordura no comentar nada.

La muñeca de Draco estaba cálida donde Potter la había agarrado. Draco también decidió ignorar eso con firmeza.

"¿Dónde diablos estamos?"

"En un pasadizo secreto. Lleva al corredor del séptimo piso. Justo en ese retrato de Sir Cadogan."

"¿Y estamos aquí porque ...?"

"Porque," Potter le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro mientras caminaban, Potter enfrente y Draco cerrando la marcha, con una mano en la pared. "El noventa por ciento de la escuela está tratando de agarrarme y ver si sus dedos dejan alguna marca sobre mi piel y Ron y Hermione todavía están en la etapa _luna de miel_ de su relación y es repugnante estar cerca de ellos."

Eso no respondía la pregunta de Draco y frunció el ceño a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Potter mientras caminaban.

Cada vez que _El Profeta_ hacía un artículo de almas gemelas, inevitablemente llevarían la discusión a Potter y al cómo el Niño que Vivió (Dos Veces) ¡seguía soltero, damas! Y al cómo alguien por allí tendría la suerte de poseer los dedos que dejarían las marcas distintivas de un alma gemela en la delicada piel de porcelana de Potter.

El periódico solía continuar sobre la piel de Potter.

Al igual que algunas editoriales bastante aterradoras que andaban fantaseando sobre ese mismo tema.

No es que Draco alguna vez las haya leído.

Porque él, como se dijo anteriormente, no lee _El Profeta_.

"Eso todavía no explica por qué me agarraste y arrastraste hasta aquí."

Potter se rió. "Bueno, no es probable que de repente intentes saltar sobre mí, ¿verdad, Malfoy?"

Bien. Eso evocó algunas imágenes mentales, ¿no? Draco carraspeó incómodo e intentó purgar la repentina y vívida fantasía de su mente. "No es probable, Potter."

"Y ya que ahora somos amigos y todo—"

"¿Perdón? Estaba bajo la impresión de que esto era una tregua."

Potter le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía que estaba siendo un idiota y a Draco le molestó.

"Tal parece ser que recuerdo haber ofrecido mi amistad hace años y alguien pensó que era demasiado bueno para eso."

Potter suspiró y se detuvo tan repentinamente que Draco estuvo a punto de chocar con él. "Malfoy, vamos. Eso fue el primer año. Y para ser justos, eras un poco idiota."

"No lo era." Dijo Draco al instante, cruzando los brazos y Potter rió disimuladamente.

"Solías fijar tu cabello como una especie de estrella de cine muggle."

Ahora eso era demasiado. "¿Te burlas de mi pelo, Potter?" Espetó Draco, frunciéndole el ceño. "¿Tú? Cuando con el tuyo parece que acabas de ser..."

Draco se cortó de repente, dándose cuenta de que el resto de su frase estaba a punto de incluir las palabras _follado en una tormenta_ y decidir que tal vez esa no era la forma que él quería que tomara esa conversación.

Potter no pareció notar la repentina falta de palabras de Draco y se encogió de hombros. "Me alegra que dejaras de hacerlo. Me gusta más así."

Luego empujó la pared, que se abrió hacia el corredor del séptimo piso y salió hacia el pasillo lleno de luz, dejando a Draco de pie allí por un momento, mirándolo boquiabierto.

¿Potter simplemente halagó su _peinado_?

Já. Que te jodan, Blaise, la gente sí lo notó. Todo el tiempo que Draco pasó frente al espejo en la mañana valió la pena.

Potter estaba mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo cuando Draco salió del pasadizo secreto y entró al corredor. Draco se tomó un momento para examinarlo, desde su estúpido cabello sacudido por el viento hasta la ropa muggle casual que llevaba puesta y resopló irritado.

Amigos, los llamó Potter. 

Después de todo, eran amigos.

Draco se inclinó para cambiar su bolso al otro hombro y algo llamó su atención.

Su muñeca, la que Potter acababa de soltar mientras arrastraba a Draco en su misión evasiva, estaba marcada con huellas dactilares de color naranja.

Draco se congeló por un momento.

Entonces, por un momento más.

"Maldita sea." Murmuró, alzando la otra mano y pasándose los dedos por el pelo. Esto era demasiado. Él no podría manejar eso.

Por supuesto, tenía perfecto sentido, y por supuesto tenía que suceder ahora, en este extraño octavo año, después de una guerra, después de años de rivalidad escolar, después de que Draco había salvado la vida de Potter y Potter le había devuelto el favor.

Por supuesto, joder.

"Potter." Espetó Draco, ya harto del doloroso cliché que era su vida como un villano redimido en la épica historia de aventuras y romance de Potter. Merlín, habían sostenido una tregua durante cuanto ¿un mes? Y ellos ya eran almas gemelas. ¿Qué iba a ser lo siguiente? ¿Vincular sus almas? ¿Leerse la mente? ¿Malditas misiones secretas de entrenamiento auror post-escolar donde la única solución posible al problema en cuestión era una sesión de intenso besuqueo? No. Draco no estaba de acuerdo. "Dame tu brazo."

Potter se dio la vuelta, la confusión destelló en su rostro, pero extendió su brazo de todos modos. Draco dejó su bolso en el suelo, se dirigió hacia él y agarró su muñeca, subiendo la manga de Potter hasta el codo.

"¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?" Las palabras de Potter se desvanecieron cuando Draco, con la punta del su dedo índice, trazó su nombre en cursiva en el brazo de Potter.

Parecía brillar, a la luz del sol que se inclinaba desde la ventana, en algún lugar entre rojo y naranja, latiendo con calor contra la piel de Potter.

Potter miró la marca por un momento, luego miró a Draco, quien sin palabras levantó su brazo para que Potter pudiera ver sus propias y estúpidas huellas comenzando a desvanecerse alrededor de la muñeca de Draco.

"Huh." Dijo Potter, parpadeando rápidamente y Draco negó con la cabeza. "Eso es... inesperado."

"Eso es porque no lees, Potter." Murmuró Draco, dejando caer su brazo a un lado. "Cualquiera con medio cerebro y acceso a cualquier novela escrita en los últimos veinte años podría haber visto venir esto."

"Harry."

"¿Qué?"

Potter sonrió y entonces Draco se sintió de repente como si estuviera perdiendo cualquier control que pudiera haber tenido sobre la situación. "Estoy a punto de besarte. También podrías comenzar a llamarme Harry."

Los oídos de Draco habían dejado de funcionar repentinamente después de la palabra beso y miró boquiabierto a Potter, mientras el Salvador del Mundo Mágico y ex enemigo avanzaba, agarrando a Draco por los hombros y en serio, ¿cómo era ésta su vida?

Pero entonces Potter estaba inclinándose, y Draco debió haberse inclinado también, debió haberse balanceado inconscientemente, encontrándose con él a medio camino porque entonces se estaban besando.

El bolso de Draco cayó sobre su costado con un ruido sordo, pero a Draco realmente no le importaba a éstas alturas, porque cada punto de contacto piel con piel estaba ardiendo y estiró la mano por algo como si lo hubiese querido por mucho tiempo y deslizó sus dedos pálidos en el pelo oscuro de Potter, inclinando sus bocas hasta unirlas más y maldito infierno, podría quedarse allí y besar a Harry-Jodido-Potter por años.

"¡CARÁMBA, VILES INTRUSOS!"

Draco saltó violentamente y Potter se separó con un grito de sorpresa, dando un paso hacia un lado y tropezando con el bolso caído de Draco. Hubo unos momentos de lucha, durante los cuales Draco agarró a Potter (eh..¿Harry? ¿debería ser Harry ahora?) por el codo y lo hizo ponerse en pie.

Habían sido interrumpidos por el retrato del caballero —Harry lo había llamado Cadogan, recordó Draco— quien los miraba con el ceño fruncido y agitaba su lanza.

"¡No voy a tener un desprecio tan flagrante por los límites personales bajo mis narices"

Gritó el ocupante del retrato y Harry resopló.

"Disculpe, Sir Cadogan." Dijo levantando las manos a la defensiva. "Estábamos, solo, moviéndonos. A un lugar más privado."

"¿Lo estábamos?" Preguntó Draco sin comprender y Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Harry, cuyos labios estaban brillantes y cegadoramente rojos.

Draco se echó a reír, tapándose la boca con la mano para retener el ruido, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La sonrisa en la cara de Harry era igual de ancha y Draco se dio cuenta de repente que si los labios de Potter eran rojos entonces—

"Bonito labial, Draco." Bromeó suavemente Potter y Draco lo golpeó en el hombro.

Huh. Eso fue... sorprendentemente fácil. La cadencia. Como si fuera lo correcto, como si todos los eventos anteriores los hubiesen conducido hasta allí. Además, él simplemente se había besuqueado con Harry-Jodido-Potter y el mundo no había llegado a su fin, así que eso era algo.

Cadogan todavía estaba balbuceando sobre una cosa u otra, pero Draco lo ignoró porque Harry todavía estaba sonriendo y el rojo en sus labios ya empezaba a desvanecerse.

"Bueno, eres un fracaso, Potter." Dijo Draco alegremente, inclinándose para recoger su bolso. Harry parpadeó, pareciendo confundido y un poco apagado, entonces Draco continuó. "Estabas tratando de escapar de las hordas de estudiantes que trataban de probar su suerte al tocarte y te las arreglas para toparte con la única persona en todo el planeta con la que aparentemente estarás destinado a quedar atrapado durante toda tu vida. Bien hecho, idiota."

Harry bufó, acercándose cuando Draco remilgadamente se colgó el bolso al hombro.

"Cállate." Dijo Harry con cariño, poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de la cara de Draco e inclinándose para besarlo de nuevo.

Draco ignoró el hecho de que Harry había puesto ambas manos en la cara de Draco con el único propósito de hacer huellas de manos en su piel y le devolvió el beso, porque Draco era, de hecho, un astuto e ingenioso Slytherin y dos podían jugar este pequeño juego de huellas.

Y Draco estaba muy dispuesto a hacerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Yey! Otra traducción! Espero les haya gustado <3


End file.
